<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我想和你处处吻（7） by Weimocun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783246">我想和你处处吻（7）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun'>Weimocun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丕植</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我想和你处处吻（7）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到曹植打开车门，瘫在副驾驶上，整个人才算放松下来。</p><p>“曹丕……你、你太过分了！”</p><p>水貂皮草的坐垫格外松软，曹植坐上去的时候，神色都变了一下。</p><p> </p><p>曹丕轻轻笑了声，踩下了油门。</p><p>“嗯嗯啊……啊额嗯啊……啊……”曹植脸色红的更厉害了，几乎是蜷在副驾驶上，颤着声音呻吟，“你、你别弄了……让它停下好不好……求你了……”</p><p> </p><p>曹丕忽然刹车，曹植被猛的往前一惯，身体又被安全带瞬时勒住，体内的东西更深入了几分，正压在敏感点上震动。</p><p>“啊啊——”曹植一下子喊出了声，又恨恨地说，“曹丕你干嘛？！”</p><p>“没看到要闯红灯了吗？”曹丕瞥了他一眼，似是略有不满。</p><p>黑色道奇的车头已经越过了警示线。</p><p> </p><p>“爸和荀叔叔都在……你、你能不能别……”曹植大口的喘着气，忍下自己脱口而出的呻吟，“别这样……说好了到公司再——”</p><p>“再怎样？”</p><p> </p><p>“曹丕你——”曹植声音一顿，随后猛的弓起身，口里只剩下破碎的气泡音和哭腔，抓着皮椅的指节已经微微泛白。</p><p>“别总想着骂我，你不是自找的？”曹丕戴上蓝牙耳机，“我先问问公司里的事，你别说话。”</p><p> </p><p>曹丕是在他洗澡的时候闯进来的，先是不顾他的反对，把他压在洗手台上来了一次，把他弄的连话都说不得。又不知从什么地方拿来一个中号跳蛋，挤进他后穴里，让他夹好着跟他去公司。</p><p>曹植悲催的想，自己这算是亲手培养出了一个禽兽吗？</p><p>要不是国家最近刚修订了《野生动物保护法》，他真想亲手宰了这个穷凶极恶的狗东西。</p><p> </p><p>曹植保持着僵硬的姿势，不敢完全放松的坐着，生怕因为自己动作的改变，让体内不停嗡嗡震动的玩具再深入一分。</p><p>已经很深了，已经受不了了。</p><p>酥麻酸胀的感觉从后穴扩散开来，随之其后是隐约的快感，不像做爱那么激烈，但就是这样不咸不淡的让人又舒服又难受。后穴含着一个鸡蛋大小的东西，还在不停震动，身体本能的反应让小穴充分包裹着它，不断的分泌水液来润滑。</p><p>“好、好难受……”曹植忍不住说出口，却只收到曹丕一个凌厉的眼刀。</p><p> </p><p>明明平常只有十分钟的车程，曹植却觉得像是过了一个小时。</p><p>等到车停下的时候，曹植还是窝在副驾驶上，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，脸色殷如桃花，额上沁出了一层细汗。</p><p>曹丕伸手为他擦汗，又拿过自己的外套把他裹紧了，“下车吧，别着凉。”</p><p> </p><p>还好意思说？曹植腹诽，这个狗男人玩自己的时候怎么不这么细心？</p><p>想到这里，他故意蹙起了眉，说：“我走不了了。”</p><p>曹丕却冷冷看着他，“想让我抱着你？”</p><p> </p><p>曹植有些得意的扬起嘴角。</p><p>“——我公主抱自己的弟弟，当着保安、前台、下属、秘书的面，一直走到办总裁办公室？”曹丕忍下怒气，“你言情小说看多了是不是？！”</p><p> </p><p>没办法，曹植只好自己下车走。</p><p>晚上许多职员都下班了，只剩下寥寥几个还在加班。虽然曹植遇到的人不多，但他和曹丕站在一起，已经足够引人注目。</p><p>那些好奇的目光像针一样刺在他身上，让他觉得像被扒光了衣服一样羞耻，更何况，他的后穴内还含着一枚震动的跳蛋。</p><p> </p><p>不过他至少应该庆幸，曹丕没有心血来潮让他走楼梯。</p><p>曹植现在才注意到，从在浴室开始，曹丕的心情似乎一直不太好。</p><p>现在他还在和别人通话，脸色却已经冰到了极点。</p><p>曹植想起来，虽然在家里他是对自己百依百顺的哥哥，但他毕竟还掌管着整个曹氏集团。</p><p> </p><p>在曹植的印象中，曹丕从来都是护着他、惯着他，总是担任一个保护人的角色。曹植从没看到他生气或者伤心，他也从来不对自己的家人表露任何负面情绪。</p><p>可整个的集团都压在他一个人身上，他怎么能喘口气。</p><p>自己以前还那么任性，每次出了事儿都要他出面摆平，不仅给他添麻烦，还惹他生气。</p><p> </p><p>一到了办公室，曹丕连灯都没开，转身就把他摁在墙上亲。</p><p>吻得又狠又重，像是要把他吃了一样。</p><p>曹植没有支力点，双手只能搂着他的脖颈，尽力配合他。</p><p> </p><p>好疼，嘴唇好像破了，嘴里有血味儿，也不知道是谁的。</p><p>曹植还是撑不住，呜咽地向他求饶：“疼……别亲了唔……”</p><p>衬衫都被解开了，滑腻的皮肤接触到冷空气，让全身都紧张起来，胸前的乳珠很快便硬挺了。曹丕一边吻他，一边伸手去揉扯，那地方是他的敏感部位，玩弄了几下浑身就软了下来，口中的呻吟也变了调。</p><p> </p><p>裤子也被褪下一半，裸露的臀部抵在冰凉的墙壁上，让肌肉忍不住收缩，小穴不住的挤压着跳蛋，把多余的水液挤出体外，弄得身下一片水渍。</p><p>曹丕另一只手探向身下，温凉的手指在饱胀的穴口打着圈，食指插进小穴中，立即有更多的淫液顺着手指流下来。</p><p>“啧，湿了。”</p><p>曹植的脸烧红起来，他自作主张的把手伸向曹丕的下身，想要解下他的腰带，却被他一把握住了手腕。</p><p>然后他感觉到，曹丕伸进他体内的食指，正在一点点推着跳蛋往深处走。</p><p> </p><p>曹植惊呼一声，很快被他捂住了嘴。</p><p>“这是在公司，隔壁就是秘书长办公室。”曹丕在他耳边低沉的说。</p><p>“你别弄了……太深了，这样会啊嗯啊……会坏掉的……”他压着哭腔，试图去求他住手。</p><p>并没有用，曹植很快意识到。</p><p>他现在情绪很差，他在自己身上发泄。</p><p> </p><p>别这样，你到底怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>曹植很想问他，但他知道问了也没有结果，他是不会对自己说的。</p><p>“子桓……换个地方好不好？”曹植试着迎合他，“我冷。”</p><p>曹丕不动声色的把他抱起来，走到办公桌前，自己坐到皮椅上，让曹植跨坐在他腿上。曹丕没有继续亲他，而是从身后咬住他的后颈，像野兽一样，叼住属于自己的猎物，细细品尝。</p><p>手指还是在后穴内玩弄着跳蛋，有意无意的压过敏感点，促使小穴一阵一阵痉挛。</p><p> </p><p>这种爱抚的方式让曹植没来由的觉得害怕。</p><p>又害怕又心疼。</p><p>真想把他紧紧抱在自己怀里，让他好好睡一觉。</p><p>真想看着他的眉眼，一遍又一遍轻轻吻他，告诉自己爱他。</p><p>真想牵着他的手站在大街上，大声的告诉世界他们很幸福。</p><p> </p><p>“子桓……子桓……”</p><p>可是他什么也说不出口，只能不断的唤着他的名字。</p><p>子桓，我好爱你啊。</p><p> </p><p>“咚咚咚。”</p><p>“曹总？”</p><p> </p><p>曹植吓得一激灵，跟着就射了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“曹总您在里面吗？”</p><p>是一个男人的声音。</p><p>“我有很重要的事情要立即向您汇报。”</p><p>门锁“咔咔”地转动。</p><p> </p><p>整理衣物根本来不及了。</p><p>曹丕指指办公桌，曹植没有犹豫就躲在下面，虽然身上一片狼藉。</p><p>偌大的办公桌藏他一个人是够了，办公桌的桌腿撑着地面，可是四周却和地面留出了一指宽的距离。</p><p> </p><p>灯光突然亮起，他凑近地面，看到一双皮鞋越走越近，终于在他面前不远处停了下来。</p><p>“曹总，这是昨天化妆品销售部的汇报，受这次疫情影响，快递已经停运了，我们年前的促销活动完全没有办法进行。”</p><p>这个男人听上去年纪不大，应该也是二十五六。</p><p>“更糟糕的是，我们的餐饮业已经无法营业，之前储备的食品和原料只能作废，这将导致我们直接亏损一百多亿的利润。”</p><p>这个男人是什么人？怎么会知道的这么详细？</p><p>“还有，之前和法国公司谈好的合作，因为这个原因，他们那边担心我们的渠道不安全，所以打算取消合作。这样一来，我们在法国那边的市场扩展可能短期内无法开展。”</p><p>那个男人又继续说了很多话，到后来曹植的心思被转移到身下的跳蛋上去了，那个该死的东西现在还没停下来，弄得他又要硬起来了。</p><p> </p><p>“曹总，您在认真听我说吗？”男子突然语气不善的开口。</p><p>曹植被吓了一跳，不由得一动也不敢动了。</p><p>“我在听，你说。”上方传来曹丕低沉的声线。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前在通话中只是和您说了一小部分，我们的损失远不止这些！”男子忽然提高了声音，似是气恼。</p><p>“吴质，你以为我就不着急吗？”曹丕淡淡的张口，“天灾人祸，既然我们会遇到，别的企业也会。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是你的态度呢？！”叫吴质的男子直接对曹丕发火。</p><p>“我昨天给你打了一天电话你不接，今天也是，一直到现在才来。集团现在乱成一锅粥，我不知道你这几天在干什么？！”吴质上前一步，把文件拍在曹丕桌前，“要是你想躲着我你就直说！”</p><p> </p><p>曹植愣了。</p><p> </p><p>他听到曹丕叹了口气，“季重，你先回去好好休息吧，这里我来处理。”</p><p>“还有捐款的事——”</p><p>“司马那边捐多少我们也捐多少。”曹丕揉了揉额头，“还有别的事吗？”</p><p>“公司的事没解决好，我不会回去。”吴质说完就往外走，但他忽然站住，却没有转头——</p><p> </p><p>“曹子桓，我对集团问心无愧。我希望你不要再因为我们之间的事情，把你的情绪带到工作上来。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>